


Goodbye

by ddd26



Category: Death - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 20:39:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddd26/pseuds/ddd26
Summary: A short story about a big loss.





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I came up with while trying to pull an all nighter. Enjoy.

My alarm clock rang loudly and obnoxiously. It did its job of waking me up well, but God how I want to throw that thing out of the window and get back in bed. I sighed and sat on the side of my bed, giving myself some time to gather the strength to start the day.  
I walked into the bathroom where I took a shower, brushed my teeth, did my makeup. Then I went downstairs in the kitchen to make coffee and breakfast for my kid. The usual routine.  
I looked at the clock and noticed that it was 6:47 am. It was almost time for me and Laura to leave. Usually she'd be up by now. She probably went to bed late again, despite me telling her multiple times that she needs a proper rest. I swear that girl... She thinks I haven't noticed that her mood has changed lately. But I have. She isn't as energetic, excited, bubbly as she was before. I'm not sure what's wrong, it may just be a teen thing. I know I was really angsty as a teen, that's for sure. And yet...it isn't like her to just be moody. I'll have to talk to her about it once she gets back from school.  
The clock struck 7 am and Laura still hadn't come down. I guess I'll have to wake her up. I walked up the stairs to my daughter's room and called for her  
"Lau, it's time for school, wake up."  
I waited for a little but got no response so this time I knocked on her door.  
"Laura, wake up now. You'll be late for school and I'll be late for work. And don't think that if you sleep in I would just leave without you. You are going to school, now."  
Still, there was no response. Laura isn't that heavy of a sleeper so I was a little worried. Maybe she really was sick.  
"Laura, I'm coming in, okay?"  
When, once again, I got no response, I opened the door slightly and peeked. She seemed to be in bed still. I sighed in relief, the unlikely thought of her having ran away or something absurd like that now disappearing completely. I opened the door fully and entered her room, walking up to her bed.  
"Come on, honey, wake up, it's time for school."  
I pushed her a little, yet she didn't budge. Weird, I thought.  
"Lau?"  
I shook her a little harder this time, my heart beat increasing with the second. I pulled her covers off of her only to be met with blood stained sheets and clothes and my baby girl's cold lifeless body. I looked at her in horror, completely frozen, not yet able to comprehend the situation. I didn't know what to do. Should I scream? Should I run? Should I call an ambulance? My brain was blank, my thoughts clouded with shock. With a shaky hand I managed to check her neck for any pulse, but I was met with nothing. No. No, no, no. Not, my baby, not her, God, no. Tears poured out of my eyes as I violently shook her stiff dead body, screaming for her to wake up, to stop this stupid joke. I fell on the floor, dialing ambulance at last.  
"I think - I think my daughter is dead."  
I couldn't keep my voice steady, my whole body was shaking.  
"Y-yes. She's cold. I-I don't know, please just... just come."  
I hung up and screamed as hard as I could. I climbed onto the bloody bed and laid down next to my only daughter. My baby girl. Her once rosy cheeks were now white, in contrast with the now crimson red sheets. I clutched her body, hoping, praying that it was just a nightmare. A sick, twisted nightmare.  
But it wasn't.  
How could I let that happen. I was so blind, I couldn't see how much my own child was hurting and struggling. God, Laura, please forgive me. Forgive me for not being there, for letting you believe that you couldn't talk to me, lean on me. That this was the only way out. I'm so, so sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I repeated over and over and over, crying until I heard sirens and the paramedics rushed into the room.  
My baby girl was ripped out of my hands. They checked her for any signs of live, but I already knew there were none.  
"Miss? Miss, could you tell me what happened exactly?"  
A policeman asked me. I just shook my head, trying to compose a sentence.  
"N-no. I just, I just woke up and everything was normal and I made breakfast, and, and then I-I called for Laura but she wouldn't come so I went to check on her and she was, she was in her bed."  
I started sobbing once again, unable to talk any longer. The officer took some notes down and looked around the room.  
"I think this was meant for you, miss"  
He handed me a note. It was from Laura.  
"Hey, mom. I just want to tell you that I love you. No matter what, you should know that I love you so, so much. You were always a great mother, you gave me everything and I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't happy. I couldn't be happy. This is not your fault. It never was, it'll never be. Don't ever blame yourself. I love you mom, I'm so sorry, but I can't do this anymore. Everyday is a struggle. And I'm tired. So tired of fighting, struggling. I hope you will get over this soon and continue with your life. You deserve all the happiness in the world.  
Goodbye mom  
\- Lau"  
I cried even harder. How could I ever move on??  
The officer walked up to me again.  
"From what we've found, we've concluded that it was a suicide. Your daughter seems to have swallowed pills and then...cut her veins. I'm sorry miss, my condolences."  
In a bag in his hand I saw an empty pill bottle. She took my antidepressants. It's all my fault I was so careless, I should've hid them somewhere. I broke down yet again.  
I watched as they put my only child in a black body bag.   
Goodbye, Laura, my baby girl.


End file.
